1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a circuit breaker such as a vacuum circuit breaker using a vacuum valve and, in more detail, relates to a flexible conductor which connects the movable rod side and a connection conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum circuit breaker in which a known vacuum valve is used is shown in FIG. 6. The figure is a side view showing a state where the vacuum valve is closed. In the figure, a vacuum valve 20 is configured such that a fixed electrode 22 and a movable electrode 23 are contained inside a vacuum vessel 21 to be capable of being connected/disconnected. The fixed electrode 22 side is fixed by being connected to a fixed side connection conductor 26 which is fixed to a mounting plate 24 via an insulation supporting member 25. On the other hand, on the movable electrode 23 side, a movable rod 27 is led out; and one end side of a flexible conductor 29 is connected to a coupling 28 provided on the movable rod 27. The other end side of the flexible conductor 29 is connected to a movable side connection conductor 30 fixed to the mounting plate 24 via the insulation supporting member 25. Further, the end side of the movable rod 27 is coupled to a driving device (not shown in the figure) of an operating mechanism 33 via a lever 31 and an insulation rod 32. The configuration is made such that driving force of the driving device 33 is transmitted to the movable electrode 23 via the insulation rod 32 and the lever 31, the movable electrode 23 is vertically driven in the figure, and both electrodes 22 and 23 are connected/disconnected.
The flexible conductor 29 supplies current to the movable side connection conductor 30 from the movable rod 27 that moves vertically while mobility is maintained. Consequently, sufficient flexibility is required; and therefore, configuration is made so as to have flexibility by laminating thin copper bands. In the case of the figure, the belt-like flexible conductor 29 extending in a longitudinal direction is bent in an L shape; however, various embodiments are made in addition to this, for example, the flexible conductor 29 is bent in a U shape (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-222090 (pp. 3 to 4, FIG. 1)).
In the known vacuum circuit breaker as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-222090, the belt-like flexible conductor extending in a longitudinal direction is bent in the L shape or is bent in the U shape, and is connected between the coupling and the movable side connection conductor. In order to satisfy necessary flexibility and durability as the flexible conductor, a certain length is required for a flexible portion all anyhow and it is difficult to directly bend the belt-like conductor in a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction; and therefore, there is a problem in that restriction is generated in arrangement of the coupling of the movable rod and the movable side connection conductor.